Misconception
by hallucogenic
Summary: When the cat is away, the mouse will play?
1. Chapter 1

Misconception

He faced the bedroom door from the outside. Tears silently left tracks down his face, like too much paint used on the body of a canvas. He hadn't thought that being cheated on would hurt this bad, but then maybe there was a first time for everything. He numbly wondered if this was his punishment for having things go so well in his life for a long time. It seemed like an overdue punishment, one that had been piling up for a long time. Every moan, every gasp, every sigh seemed amplified. He once again vaguely wondered whether the shock was making his hearing especially sharp. He could feel the blood rushing to his face. Every vein and every capillary seemed to almost burst at the seams with warm viscous life-giving liquid. The pulse thrummed heavily at his temples and for a second he thought that he was going to go blind with the frantic tattooing that was trying to beat its way out of his skin.

He knew that he spent late nights working. He knew that he didn't spend as much time with Sweden as he used to. He knew that he couldn't clearly remember the last time they made passionate love. But surely, all of that did not mean that Sweden was free to go around and sleep with whomsoever he so chose to. He was the one who constantly reassured Tino that he was his 'wife'. Tino had never ever been in need of confirmation of the love that Sweden had for him. He had long since accepted his place next to the Northern Lion. But, as he stood before the bedroom door, with the most vulgar moans and gasps slicing through his hazy mind and sense of self-esteem, he dazedly pondered if maybe he should have encouraged more affection from the mumbling giant of a man.

He wasn't aware of the messy streaks on his cheeks. Heartbreak tended to do that to you. It could make you completely numb to the extremities and at the same time be painfully aware of each thudding heartbeat that refused to accept the truth. Violet eyes blinked rapidly and tried to erase the blur from their vision. Short, stuttering breaths escaped the small man's body like a newly-born butterfly trying to beat his wings. He raised his small palm to the door and tried to gather the courage to open it, but his hand refused to make the final push that would show him decision that he had to make.

"Ah~ Ber~ Berwald!" came the lusty moan from inside the bedroom. The smaller man froze in the act of opening the door, having finally gathered the courage to peek inside. His heart was frantically beating like a trapped dove against his ribcage and he wondered whether it was truly worth it; confronting his husband and his lover, at this point of time. He felt so fragile. As if one wrong move, would send him physically shattering into a thousand pieces. Then Berwald would see him lying on the ground in fragments. Tino hazily concerned himself whether Berwald would wait to pick up the pieces, or trample over the shards of himself with his new lover in tow. Then, incredulously shaking his head at his growing stupidity, Tino braced himself to gather courage to look into the bedroom.

Just as he was about to push the door open, he was assaulted by one of the least of his concerns. Would it be proper to walk in on Berwald while he and his lover were… having se-… intercourse?

'_Really, Finn! No wonder Berwald has lost interest in you. You catch your husband doing the dirty with someone else and decide to ask at that particular time if interrupting them is okay?' _The voice trailed off in a disgusted bark. Tino sensed the venom from that part of himself which he always kept locked up most of the time. _'Screw propriety,'_ a side of him so rarely seen, that almost never made an appearance except for the times of great aggression or sex, decided to opine. _'He's fucking a whore on our marital bed, surely the least we could do is to make sure that they are both caught in the act, lest they deny the truth when we confront him about it.' _Tino still waited, hesitating to knock, until a lusty, drawn-out moan finally made up his mind for him. _'Open the door!' _the voice drawled out caustically. _'Let's see what the whore looks like.'_

Gathering all the rage that he felt pumping in his veins like a frenzied drummer, Tino mentally steeled himself and pushed open the bedroom door. The sight that greeted him was something that he never thought he would be seeing in his wildest imaginations.

Berwald Oxenstierna was sitting in front of their 110-inch UHDTV Samsung that took up almost the whole wall and was stroking himself in rhythm to the bodies writhing on the screen.

Bodies, Tino realized with a growing sense of horror and shame that were him and Berwald.

The almost obscene undulation of their on-screen bodies was broken by a whining keen_. "Berwald! Ah! Oh! There! Yes! There!"_ Tino saw himself throw his head back in wild abandon, with a glazed look in his eye and open his mouth in a silent scream. He almost didn't recognize himself, the wanton look on his face screamed well-fucked and highly satiated and Tino couldn't remember a recent time when that had happened.

He glanced around, turning half-dazed to the couch, where his oh-so-sexy husband was sitting and stroking his cock with a ferocity that Tino would have never expected him off. Berwald's eyes looked glassy and he seemed to be controlling himself with a great deal of effort, biting into his lower lip to the point where Tino could see a bead of red swell up against the thin strip of flesh. He looked like he wanted it to continue but at the same time come apart, like he was teetering between the point of giving in and holding out and _ohgodTinohadneverwantedtosinkontohiscocksobadly!_

Tino swallowed convulsively and the noise alerted Berwald to his presence. He saw his husband turn those icy sea-green eyes on him and felt his breath leave him in one fell swoop. Berwald stood up from the couch and turned his body in Tino's direction. Tino had a full frontal view of Berwald's desperation as he slid slick fingers over his own cock. The way Berwald was looking at him, he was surprised that the intensity in those eyes hadn't incinerated him on the spot. If Berwald had previously seemed eager to prolong his agony to reach his peak, the sight of Tino had doubled his efforts to race to the edge. He viciously began to tug on his cock, furiously strangling it like a stubborn python. A deep growl began to issue from his chest and grow in reverberation and Tino couldn't help but be struck by the demanding domination in that gaze.

Tino turned his face to watch the on-screen version of himself buck his hips harshly only to be held down by the on-screen version of Berwald, who withdrew himself all the way out from the writhing Finn and harshly thrust into his twitching hole. On-screen Tino wailed like a banshee. Grunting, the on-screen Berwald held him down and hammered into him.

Once.

Twice.

Thrice.

On-screen Tino parted his lips in surprise, like he could not believe his orgasm had hit and rolled his eyes to the back of his head. His back arched into a perfect curve and Tino could see minute shudders wrack through his on-screen frame.

"Ber~"

The high-pitch yowl left his mouth.

Almost imperceptibly, the on-screen Berwald shook and came after his partner but Tino only had eyes for the Berwald standing in front of the couch.

"Tino." Came the cry from that direction and Tino watched in languorous awe as the mountain of a man staggered a few steps in his direction before stopping and letting loose a volley of shots that flew in an impressive arc towards him, stopping just shy of his feet. Berwald jerked his hips a couple of more times before his cock finally wrung out the last of its milk for the moment and lay spent and half-hard against his thigh.

Amazingly enough, Tino felt incredibly horny. After all, it was not every day that you walked in on your husband playing a video of the both of you making love after thinking that he had been cheating. Remembering the latter thought, his eyes dimmed slightly as he took in the panting form of his husband before him.

~oOo~

Berwald regained the last of his breath back as he took in the flushed face of his wife. He figured that he wasn't in as much deep trouble as he should have been because his wife's breathing pattern began to take on a lazy drawing of breath signaling that the man was incredibly horny. Tino had told him once that he had read somewhere, if a person was on their way to getting aroused and they didn't want to, they should just start breathing deeply in and out. However, poor Tino seemed to be the exception to the rule as every time he did it, he was more than ready to jump out of his pants and vigorously hump himself against Berwald's skull. Of course, after letting that little tidbit of information slip, Berwald's hearing became keener to catch the onset that would signify the raging lust that would overtake his wife's pretty body. He was just about to move toward his pretty wife and sweep him up in his arms when he took sight of his wife's face.

Tino had been crying.

White-hot rage filled Berwald's senses as he struggled to try and keep a hold on his sanity. Who dare make his Tino cry? Who dare? Tino was his. His Tino. His.

_Mina (Mine), _snarled a voice that sounded frighteningly similar to his. Berwald lifted his head and from deep within his sub-conscious he could feel the roar of the Viking begging and clawing away at the fragments of his conscious mind, hoping to just be released for a moment so that they could lay waste to the filth of the earth who dared to harm his Tino and make him cry. Fixing his sharp gaze on the man at the doorway he thundered,

"_Som vågade göra vad är mitt rop? (Who dared to make what is mine cry?)"_

~oOo~

Tino felt the rage being emitted from Berwald before the man even finished his question. His heart leapt to his throat and he wondered what explanation he could be given to Berwald without him going off into a complete rage, or worse, Tino himself sounding like a complete and utter moron. So he did the only thing he could think of. Whipped out the statement like a lash.

"I thought you were cheating on me."

He watched Berwald go from a furious red to a trembling white in less than a blink of an eye. Panicked, he almost choked over his words in a haste to explain himself.

"It's just that I've been so busy and I never seem to have time for you anymore." Pained violet eyes rose to the pair of flabbergasted sea-green ones, searching for understanding. "I'm always let off late by my boss, almost every night, ever since we had that snag in the government two weeks backs. I know it's going to get better and it already has since I could leave early and come back to you today but I never guessed that it would be so hard." Small tremors began to wrack Tino's body and clumsily he tried to wrap his arms around his frame to stop himself from shaking. "When I do come home to you, Peter's already sleeping, Hanatamago too and you would be just getting ready for bed." The hurt in those eyes bloomed. "I only have the strength to have a shower and then crawl beside you. There is no 'us' time anymore and I hate it." He finished off in a whisper, saline leaking from his eyes in a renewed effort to exhaust him. "I hate the fact that I don't have the time to trace your lips like I used to every morning and be so thankful to God for giving you to me." He gave a watery, trembling smile; one that almost threatened to camber into a sob. A nervous pink tongue darted out to wet chapped, dry lips. "I used to wake up every day for the past two weeks thinking that it would be the last day that I put you at the end on my list of priorities but that never seems to happen. My boss always had some new development to harass me with and Oh God Berwald, I'm just so tired." He cried out in anguish.

Tino took in the stance of the man before him and mentally calculated how long it would take for him to run out of the house. Berwald hadn't moved since he started his monologue, and Tino wasn't sure that he wanted to be around when Berwald was struck with whatever epiphany he seemed to be struggling to reach. He hadn't done much of anything actually. Just stood completely still, with his cock hanging down the 'v' of his unzipped jeans with the strangest expression that Tino had ever seen on his face. It looked like he wanted to grab Tino and cry yet fuck him at the same time. Tino knew that he didn't want to perform the mentally taxing job of figuring him out, and so he just decided to continue his spiel anyways.

"I thought that you had found someone else when I arrived home early." He mumbled looking almost defeated now. "I finished discussing the last of the solutions with my boss and got home early deciding to surprise you." The TV screen has gone completely dark now, looking like a silent black abyss. "When I heard the moans outside the door, I don't know what came over me." Shamefacedly, he chanced a glance at Berwald only to find the man crying. Tino felt his heart beat stop completely for a moment before he frantically ran to the man and enveloped him in a hug. "Oh God Berwald, please don't cry. Please, I'm begging you. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I just don't know what came over me. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you or say all these awful things. Please, forgive me." His agonized babbling stopped when Berwald lifted a hand to his face and cradled his cheek. "D'nt kn'w how y' think Ah c'ld cheat 'n y'." The tears continued to fall over the sharp cheekbones. "Y're mah ev'ryth'ng." Stunned, Tino tried to open his mouth to say something in his defense but Berwald stopped him with a finger to his lips. "Ah kn'w that y've been busy th's' pas' two weeks. 'nd ah kn'w th't y' haven't had th' time f'r mah. Ah kn'w th't we haven't spoken t' each 'ther at all exc'pt for th' 'ccasional 'G'd M'rning' and 'G'd N'ght'." He lowered his tear-stained face to Tino and hesitatingly slow, almost painfully shy, as if this was all a dream, he gently stroked Tino's lower lip with callused thumb. "B't ah c'ld n'ver, 'ver cheat on y', T'no." His eyes were drilling, boring holes into Tino's skull with the potency of his gaze. "Y're mah ev'ryth'ng. Ah c'ld n'ver do th't t' ya." He dropped his hand and shyly circled Tino's waist. "t's j'st th't when Ah g't lonely, and y're n't around, Ah r'lly need relief." He murmured into Tino's hair. "'nd th' only w'y Ah c'n get 't is by see'ng y' clim'x firs'." Tino heard the embarrassment grow in Berwald's voice as he continued to explain his actions. "Tha's why Ah 'nstalled cameras 'n th' bedroom 'nd rec'rded us." Tino could now hear the tremble in his voice. "Ah didn't mean t' hurt y'. Ah jus' wanted y' 'round when y' weren't there. Ahm so s'rry Ah did it. Pleas' d'nt b' mad." Then, he just stood there, one arm curled around Tino, the other reaching to play with the soft, silky strands of the Finn's hair. Tino wondered how he had never ever understood the depth of Berwald's love for him, before now. Sure, they were nations. Yes, they did live for centuries. But at that moment, Tino was slammed by the intensity that he was the only nation to have ever been lucky enough for his lover to be the first and the last for him. After centuries, he finally understood the depth of the Swede's love for him. He would rather jack-off to home-made videos of the Finn than willingly go out and sleep with someone else. Although, another sentence of Berwald's shaky confession had got him thinking.

"You can never climax until I have?" the smaller man asked him quietly.

Berwald stopped breathing the scent of freesia and sweat from Tino's hair and guiltily adjusted their position so that he was looking at the smaller man. "Y's." he muttered, eyes quickly darting to the right, before settling on a spot between Tino's brows.

Tino slowly smirked, something seductive and alluring shining behind violet eyes, itching to break free and wreak havoc. "Then in that case," he purred sultrily, "what are you going to do about the past two weeks?" He lowered his lashes until he was staring at Berwald's lip before he slowly took his own bottom lip and sucked on it.

~oOo~

Berwald thought the world stopped moving on its axis when Tino asked him that question, sucked on his own bottom lip and looked at him with that wide, doe-eyed gaze that just screamed 'fuck me'. So many emotions had thrummed through his veins in the past minutes that he wasn't sure he could deal with the new onslaught of wantonness that was exuding from the Finn. He carefully searched the Finn's for a hint of disgust or reluctance but found none. Tino was eyeing him like an eagle would its prey, waiting for him to make a silent move that would tip the scales in his favor. He tried to calm the Viking in his blood, by savagely beating down that part of himself, reasoning that it wouldn't do well to scare Tino just yet, as the poor Finn had no idea about the amount of lust that vibrated in his blood for him. He was almost successful, when Tino bended backwards in his arm just the tiniest bit and threw his head back. Berwald stood stock still for a minute, perusing the white expanse of neck before him, before the Viking roared his approval.

This was submission.

This was acceptance of authority and domination.

This was _home_.

Berwald did the only thing he thought was acceptable, after not being able to touch his wife's body for two weeks.

He lunged.

~oOo~

**A/N: **Hey girls and guys, I hope you enjoyed this little one shot. Please tell me if it was good, or if it needs a bit of work. I was planning to write a second chapter but then I was worried about how this might be recieved. If I do get enough reviews, I will definitely write out the second chapter for sure. That being said, if there are any Psychology students like me or just plain fans of Psychology, I would love to see how many things you guys can pick out from this piece. I hope I've written it well and look forward to concrit. Thank you.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: **Hey everyone. First of all, I'd like to thank you for taking the time out to read Misconceptions. It was supposed to be a psychological drama/reconciliation piece, but it got carried away on its own.

That being said, I just wanted to point out that I have gotten more than 800 views on the first chapter alone but only three reviews. It's more than a little disheartening for a writer and I sincerely hope that after reading the concluding chapter to the story, you will take a bit of time out to drop in a line. You will certainly make my day if you do so.

Thirdly, this chapter contains **MATURE CONTENT OF AN EXPLICIT NATURE.** Please don't read the following chapter if you are **NOT ABOVE THE AGE OF 18.** This chapter contains content of a **homosexual nature (boyxboy, Yaoi, Gay Love). **Please don't come crying to me if you read it and don't like it.

Fourthly, girls and boys, please enjoy. But don't forget to drop a review.

Chapter 2

One large hand constricted the blond locks of hair like a snake. The fragile head was forced to bend back at a most punishable angle. The Northern Lion lowered his head to sample the delicious aroma of fear and submission that rose from his prey's skin like addicting ambrosia. He would have been contented to first sniff the delicacy before plunging in, but then his prey made a fatal mistake.

He _swallowed_.

All rational thought fled as instinct took over.

He sprung towards his prey's neck and clamped his massive jaws over the area around the jugular vein. He then laved his tongue over the vein itself, fighting with himself to stay calm as his prey keened.

It was too much. Oh God! It was too much. Tino was sure that he was going to pass out from the amount of pleasure Berwald inflicted on his neck. Yes, he knew that his husband had an aggressive streak, but never before had it made an appearance like this. They did engage in hot, fast and furious sex once in a while, but Berwald had always been content with letting Tino take the reins in the sexual aspect of their relationship. Tino had a sneak suspicion that the man didn't want to scare him off by being demanding, but honestly, he could have done with handing over the reins to Berwald sometimes.

Sometimes, Tino just wanted to be laid on any flat surface and be ravaged. Hell, he wasn't even picky about lying down, but he just wanted to be mercilessly fucked to within an inch of his life. Of course, even after letting Berwald know, the man continued to treat him like he was made of the finest china. He was fed up with letting Berwald know that he wanted it rough sometimes, and for being everything and more that Tino had ever asked for, he sometimes wished that the man would just take a little initiative.

But Oh God! The things he was doing right now! Did his tongue just lick his neck? Oh God!

Tino heard a high pitched whine leave his throat. The nerves trapped in those jaws felt like raw electricity, and he could feel the flow of blood congregating at neck and crotch. This was all his fantasies come true at once. He could die from over-stimulation and they hadn't even started. He was desperate now, trying to bleed a little relief into his aching erection, he rubbed his trapped cock over Berwald's exposed one frantically.

When Berwald felt his wife trying to hump his throbbing meat, he roared. All semblance of the teetering control that he had over his lusty instincts flew away in the wind of Tino's hunger. Growling, he lifted the small Finn over his shoulder and abruptly turned towards the bed. He had made the bed, just this morning but it had been a long time since the sheets had been bathed in the combined cock juice of him and his wife, Berwald intended to rectify that now. He was going to take Tino fourteen times, to make up for all the nights that he had missed the smaller man's body. Berwald was going to bathe in his wife's cum, lick it from him till his body could give no more. He was going to let it run down the entire length of his body so that Tino would know exactly who Berwald belonged to. Berwald was going to make sure that his wife would never again think about him being a potential cheater. Of course not to say that the exact same things weren't going to be done to his pretty little wife. Far too long had he kept his potentially flammable thoughts to himself, but he now realized what a mistake that had been. He had been careful not to let the smaller man be overwhelmed by his feelings, but Tino had thought that he wasn't desirable to Berwald anymore, which couldn't be farther from the truth.

Throwing his prize on the bed, he wasted no time in climbing over the smaller man and pinning him like a butterfly. He saw the smaller man watch him with something akin to fear and trepidation in his eyes, but he was too far gone to care. Snarling, he grasped both lapels of the coat that shielded the delicious body from his lecherous gaze and pulled savagely. The buttons popped off the coat flimsily. The front of the coat having opened, he turned his prey onto his stomach and gripping two great handfuls of the collar on either side, he gave a harsh tug. The garment tore in half like a thin leaf.

After, Berwald managed to get both halves off his prey; he took a look at the clothes that were worn underneath. Silly, frail cloth wouldn't get in the way of the ultimate prize. After, making quick work of the shirt and slacks that his wife wore, he took a moment to survey all the planes and ridges, curves and dips that were his and his alone. He had never felt such a powerful need to possess as he did now. Smirking slightly at his wife, who was quite naked and so delectable, he decided to remove his clothes as well, so that they could enjoy each other's bodies, the way they were always meant to.

Tino was so turned on; it was all he could do to not latch himself onto Berwald's leg and hump himself against it till he came. This was the sexiest side that he had ever seen of his stoic giant and he couldn't help but wonder what he had been missing out. When he had all but ripped the clothes off the Finn's body, Tino had thought that he would embarrass himself from the raw lust and wantonness the Swede exuded and the feeling of utter domination and subjugation he felt under the heavier blond. He coyly looked at the former Viking from under his eyelashes wondering what next act would be performed.

The man repeated the same treatment on his own shirt that he had bestowed on Tino's clothes. All that was left were his unzipped jeans and black wife beater. Tino suddenly felt his mouth pooling with saliva. God, this man looked good enough to eat. With his now fully erect cock brushing the wispy trail of hairs that led up to his belly button, framed by the low hanging jeans that were open to the end of the zip, the hunter suddenly became the hunted. Tino pinned his darkened gaze onto the sea-green eyes of his lover and watched as the man took both the straps of the wife beater and slowly parted it in the middle. The hunger in Tino's eyes only rivaled that in Berwald's. Slowly, Berwald hooked his thumbs into the belt loops, and pulled. His jeans slowly slithered to the floor. Naked and erect, he stood like a proud warrior waiting to plunge into the delicious, hot, tight heat of his captured prey.

Berwald could taste the anticipation thrumming in the air. His prey sat on the bed, his pretty violet eyes lowered, unintentionally giving Berwald a 'come hither' look. Berwald took a deep breath in preparation to show his pretty wife exactly why he was feared as a Viking of Old.

He pounced.

If he had retained a sense of propriety, he would have been horrified at almost injuring his wife, but Berwald's senses were so far gone that the only thing he could think of doing was ravishing the body beneath him.

He quickly sat up on his haunches and turned his prey's body over. The front was pressed against the mattress and his wife was on his knees, forearms cradling his head, as his pink, exposed hole lay twitching for Berwald's perusal. Berwald could see the little dot flutter as if plead for a little respite. Ruthlessly shoving aside all semblance of mercy, Berwald stiffened his tongue to a point and plunged inside the heat of Tino. His prey moaned. He wiggled his tongue around, tasting the area that he could play with and felt his prey shudder.

Tino was in hell. Or he was in heaven that just happened to be hell. He felt Berwald's tongue stab his pucker like a mocking imitation of a cock and had to fight not to come then and there. Went he felt that cursed tongue roll around his insides like a curious mouse, Tino had to fight the desire to buck into Berwald's face. Oh God, he couldn't take this anymore!

Berwald licked his wife's hole. The musky, tangy taste of the hot pink flesh beneath his lips made him moan. He alternated between piercing Tino's hole with his tongue, mimicking the action that would later on send his wife into a frenzy and sucking on the reddened flesh. He then held on to the smaller blond's thighs and let his abused flesh escape with an obscene pop. He stiffly flattened his tongue and gave a languorous lick from the start of Tino's perineum all the way up to his ass crack. Several times, he kept up this slow torture, driving Tino half-mad with desire.

Tino was in a delirium. He couldn't think. He couldn't breathe. He could only feel. Suddenly, he felt Berwald's teeth close down on the sensitive flesh between his balls and his rectum.

Tino _wailed_.

Berwald clamped his teeth down and began to suck. And suck. And _suck_. Tino thrashed wildly above him, but he managed to hold onto the flailing body with admirable restraint. Suddenly, his jaws loosened their grasp of the delectable flesh and he swallowed both of Tino's balls whole.

Tino stiffened above him and began to come.

Thick spurts of semen emptied themselves from Tino's balls and Berwald felt a grim sense of achievement. After Tino finished emptying his balls, Berwald turned the smaller man onto his back and began to suck the softening cock.

When Berwald's mouth closed over his cock, Tino jumped a little. His cock was still sensitive from his surprise orgasm and Tino hoped that Berwald would give him some time to catch his breath. All thoughts of rest seemed to be in vain and Berwald threatened to drag another orgasm from him before he had even finished getting over the first one. The bigger blond licked and sucked expertly along Tino's shaft. He softly bit down on the sensitive head and massaged the elusive bundle of nerves at the tip with his lower lip. He curled his tongue over the thick vein that laid on the underside of Tino's cock and began to slowly stroke him with hard strokes that had Tino's legs clamping behind Berwald's head in a plea for more. Berwald coaxed the soft cock back to raging, throbbing life; a snake charmer knowing exactly how to charm a snake.

Berwald expertly continued rolling, licking and sucking along the smaller blond's shaft. The head was pulled back to reveal the foreskin that got a good tongue lashing from the pink tip of Berwald's tongue. Tino kept screaming throughout this scourge. It felt as though Berwald was trying to ram his tongue down Tino's cock. Nerves that he didn't know he had came alive, and when the taller blond expertly bit down on extra sensitive skin behind his balls, Tino felt his come erupting out of him like a geyser.

Berwald quickly moved his mouth to the tip of Tino's dick and felt the warm spurts of come coat the inner walls of his mouth. His own dick was throbbing and he wanted nothing more than to be buried balls deep in the little Finn. But first he had to give him an experience that he wouldn't forget in a hurry. When his mouth was sufficiently filled with his wife's cum, he turned the smaller man over and quickly parted his ass cheeks. Taking both his index fingers, he quickly hooked them into the puckered hole of his wife and pulled in opposite directions. Lowering his mouth to the convulsing sphincter, he sealed his lips over the flesh and began to empty the load of cum into his wife's backside.

Tino was at a point where he didn't care what Berwald did anymore as long as he continued with this mind-numbing pleasure. Even when he felt Berwald pull his ass cheeks apart, he didn't give any indication of discomfort even though it stung. Berwald sucking on his ass and opening up his pleading orifice had been more than enough to relax him. However, when Tino felt those devilish lips cover his hole and begin to unload his own cream into his hot cavern, he shuddered. He could feel the wet, sticky mess plunge into his depths and he had never felt this erotically taboo. Moaning as he felt Berwald's tongue slick over his gaping hole, he tried to relax his body so to think half-clearly about the situation he was in. Berwald didn't look like he was having any of that though. He felt his fingers slip from his backside as something large, warm and heavy was positioned next to his entrance. Half-heartedly, Tino tried to cant his hips back in order to swallow the huge monster he knew was waiting to devour him. Instead, he felt large hands clamp down on his hips daring him to shift, and slowly but surely he felt the plum-sized cockhead enter and exit his puckered hole. Quickly horrified at this turn of events, Tino understood exactly what Berwald was trying to do.

He was trying to drive Tino _mad_.

Berwald for his part was acting out a fantasy that he had wanted to for a long time. He had always wanted to torture and tease Tino before plunging straight in and taking the goods but Tino was always too impatient and horny for it to ever take place. The most he could have were a few shallow thrusts here and there before his sexy, little wife demanded Berwald's cock in him so that he could wail his name to the skies. But now, Berwald was the one in control and he was not going to let Tino forget what it was to be married to a Viking. He cruelly pushed past his sphincter only to pull out again. He kept this method of torture going for some time. Some strokes were short and thrusting and brutal. Others were curious, shy and inexplicably gentle. Throughout all of this, Tino kept up his caterwauling like a cat in heat. Whatever the pace of his thrusts, all he did was push the head of his cock into his wife's hot little hole and pull out again. He was so _hard_. So, so_ hard._ But he could last for quite some time. His wife after all had to be satisfied and reminded exactly why Berwald would never leave him. Humming to himself, he kept up the pillage on his wife's ass, swearing to himself that Tino would never forget the way his cock entered and exited his fleshy bottom.

Tino was getting incredibly aroused once again. He dumbly wondered if this exquisite torture was going to be kept up for more than he could bear. All the trepidation and fear that had passed through him when he had wondered if and whether his husband had ever cheated on him, crumbled into dust. He was so sure that his husband loved him now. He just didn't want to pass out before he saw the extent of Berwald's love for him.

Suddenly, Berwald decided that he was tired of dangling his meat in the neck of Tino's juicy pot. He withdrew his cock from the heated depths and suddenly plunged into the orifice with no warning. Tino squealed like a stuck pig as he felt his bowels molding themselves over the throbbing, raw heat of his husband's pith. Berwald didn't wait for Tino for become accustomed to his cock. He quickly pulled out and slammed back in again.

Tino _choked_.

He was being driven mad with the sensation. Little hot wires of pleasure and heat kept running up and down his body. Berwald had one hand on his hips, the other bracing his chest molding him back into Berwald. His skin burned. He could feel every thrust from Berwald skitter up his back and into his mind. Slowly he felt an orgasm curl at the base of his balls. Twitching his sphincter suddenly, he tried to clamp on to the cock that was currently drilling into him at and unheard of pace. God, did he want to come. He squeezed again, trying to keep Berwald's cock in him so that he could just _come_.

When the feeble attempts to keep his cock sucked inside the backside of the smaller man failed, Berwald gave a feral grin. He couldn't imagine the torture that Tino must have going through trying to reach his climax. But no, there were certain things that had to be done first. Gripping Tino's hips hard, the larger man began to rotate his hips in a circular motion, effectively cutting off Tino's protests with a sharp whine.

Tino could feel the ridges of Berwald's cock grating against his insides. He could feel his prostrate being hit with every rotation and blearily asked himself if he could get an illness from the amount of pressure being applied on the small, glorious bump. He suddenly stiffened when Berwald began to turn him on his cock and gave a short, sharp scream. The volume of that scream began to rise to a point where even Berwald couldn't hear his pretty, little wife. Tino's eyes were rolling back in his head and his whole body was wracked with tremors. Berwald had never felt more pleased with himself.

Now that Tino was facing Berwald, he could see the wild, savage look in his eye. He couldn't believe that Berwald had just rotated him like fowl over a spit. He choked back a scream as Berwald pounded yet another forceful ram into his pliant, subjugated body and felt his eyes rolling back into his head. Suddenly, he was pulled forward and he found himself with one hand around his waist like a steel band, another one playing with his nipples, pulling and twisting ferociously and a mouth at his neck, biting down on soft skin.

Berwald was in heaven. The only way to show Tino his love was to completely immobilize him and shower him with physical sensations that he would not be able to deny. Slowly, he pushed into his prey, twisting a delicious nipple and biting down on the tender flesh of his neck at the same time.

Tino mewled like a helpless kitten.

Berwald gradually began to increase his pace, never once letting up on the biting or the alternative twisting of Tino's nipples. He slammed and slammed and slammed into the younger man with the ferocity of a lion. Tino's head was thrown back at an unnatural angle, but he felt nothing of it. Being pounded to within an inch of his life had robbed any sensibilities that he had previously possessed. Every stroke of Berwald brushed against his cock and prostrate at the same time. Tino felt whorls of fire and pleasure spiral from his prostrate deep with him. Every brush sent electricity sparking through his nerves and the only thing he could do was take the brutal pounding. He had lost count of the number of times that he had involuntarily come. The only thing he could do now was to wait for Berwald to finish his continuous assault on his body.

Berwald finally felt the tightening in his balls. He could feel the orgasm snake its way up his spine. Letting go of the mottled, abused flesh of Tino's neck, he spoke, "Jag kommer (I'm coming)." He pounded his piece of meat a few more times into the soft gaping flesh of Tino's hole before he grabbed Tino's cock and twisted the head.

Tino _erupted_.

It was _glorious._ The intensity of the orgasm blinded him. White light was all he saw for a few moments as his body strove to milk the orgasm for all it was worth. He spurted and spurted like a geyser, bathing Berwald and himself in thick, white ropes of come. He felt Berwald pounding his ass throughout his orgasm and suddenly stiffened in surprise when the older blond began to come in his ass. He moaned loudly, loving the feel of fresh sperm coating his insides. As if on reflex, a dry orgasm wracked his body, spent prick furiously trying to wring out the last drops of come from his body. Berwald shifted slightly and Tino felt his cum being sloshed around. He moaned once again and Berwald lifted him off his cock and lay him down on the bed. He peppered Tino's body with light kisses and Tino wondered how he could feel those after the pleasure overload that his brain had been subjected to. He was under the impression that his nerves had fried.

"Damn, the only thing I want to do is sleep right now." He mumbled sleepily.

"Jag tror inte att du sover tills du har kommit fjorton gånger. En för varje natt att du lämnat mig. (I do not think you are sleeping until you have come fourteen times. One for every night that you left me)." The bigger man murmured, his voice as dark as sin, promising many dangerous things that would be done to the flesh.

Tino began to involuntarily shiver. The desire pooled low in his belly and he couldn't stop the wanton moan that slipped out of his mouth at the thought of the dark things that would be done to his body to coax out the remaining orgasms. He just hoped that Berwald would stop once he was too senseless to enjoy it and would wait for Tino to get up until he could begin his ravaging on Tino's body once again.

He shivered as the larger man began his descent to Tino's flaccid cock…

Tino's eyes were blurry as he opened them. He saw light filtering into the bedroom but there was too much of it to be early morning. He felt warm, much warmer than usual, and he could feel a large arm over his waist, the hand gently caressing his chest. He tried to move around wanting to see his husband but didn't get far. His body felt like it was made of marshmallow. Slowly, and with great difficulty, he managed to turn on his side and face his husband, who hand had shifted to tenderly stroke his face. The arm that Tino was leaning on slowly drew him closer to the broad chest.

"How are ya feeling, Tino?"

"Luxurious." Replied Tino with a slight shame-faced grin. "I don't think that I've ever had a sleep like that. I have to thank you for it."

"I'm gladjya gotchya full rest," his husband mumbled with a small smile. "ya slept stra'ght fer tw'lve hours."

Tino's eye widened comically. "_Twelve_ hours? Oh Ber, why didn't you wake me up? I was supposed to be at the office today at eight sharp!" Tino immediately tried to scramble out of bed, trying to untangle his legs from the sheets in vain. The large hand of his husband came to rest on his shoulder and Tino impatiently tried to brush it off. "I'm late, dammit. I've got to get going!" he whined petulantly, all the while trying to escape the snare of the sheets.

"Yest'rday was tha last day you were wanted at the office." The deep baritone filtered through the muddle and panic of Tino's mind. He stopped trying to extricate himself from the wilderness of the bedding and looked up into his husband's face. After processing what was said for the second time, he slowly relaxed into the bedding and calmed down. "Oh, I thought I was going to have to go running all the way to the office. Thank you, Ber." He languorously stretched his arms above his head and captured Berwald's face for a short but sweet morning kiss. Berwald however, had no intention of letting go. He slowly shifted Tino's weight against his chest and deepened the kiss. Little bites were given, tongues were coaxed and mouths were laved. Tino tilted his head just a bit and moaned softly as Berwald gently swept his mouth with the tip of his tongue. Finally, when air became a necessity for the both of them, they pulled back and looked at each other.

"Last night was absolutely fantastic." Tino murmured into Berwald's chest. "I really needed the reminder to know that you still loved me." Berwald gave a gentle smile. He knew how much his reaffirmation the previous night meant to the smaller man. "Ah hope ya know that Ah'm nev'r letting ya go." He spoke softly into the head of hair that felt like silk against his lips.

"I know I wouldn't have it any other way." Tino smiled shyly and looked up at Berwald. "I now know the depth of your love for me."

Berwald gazed back at him, sea-green eyes memorizing the well-loved face. "Ya now know th' extent of the Northern Lion's love for you." He amended. The two of them basked in each other's embrace silent and contemplative.

There would be no more misconceptions.


End file.
